


Avocados

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Avocados

"You come home one day and your living room if filled from floor to ceiling in avocados what do you do?" It’s what been tattooed on your wrist since you were born.The first words your soulmate will say to you. It’s always been an odd one and isn’t like the ones your friends have. You walk into the office of our new job.  
“Hi you must be Y/N ice to meet you I’m Jack.” Jack says when you walk in.  
“Hey new girl come over here and help us figure something out!” A young man with short brown curls yells at you from across the room. You walk over to him and the other young men.  
“You come home one day and your living room if filled from floor to ceiling in avocados what do you do?” the other guy asks. You pause for a moment thinking of what to say next. This young british guy is your soulmate cause who else would ask you that.  
“This.” you lean down and give him a kiss. He pulls away and grabs your arm so he can see your wrist to read your tattoo and he lets out a laugh.  
“I can’t believe that you’ve had that on your wrist you’re whole life.”  
“Well it is your fault.” you say going in for another kiss.


End file.
